


Day Off

by Bibiangel



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibiangel/pseuds/Bibiangel
Summary: Fenton gets sick so it's up to Omega to take care of him
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Omega Ducklair
Kudos: 4





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't any fics about one of my favorite ships. So I decided to do the honors and make one^^   
> I hope you guys like this short oneshot^^

It was a raining day in Duckburg. On these types of days, everyone was doing something different. Kids would be jumping in the puddles that formed outside, couples cuddling each other as the storm passed by, or maybe it was someone who liked to sit outside and listen to the rain. In this case Omega would be reading a book by the window in his apartment, instead he doesn't have a book in his hands, it was medicine for Fenton. Fenton got himself sick when he was testing one of Gyros invention that could possibly stop a storm, he ended up staying in the rain for two hours trying to get it to work. Honestly, trying to stop the rain is like trying to tell an animal not to eat their prey, they can't help it, it's nature. 

He knocked on Fentons door, he heard a sneezed and took it as permission to enter. "Hey Fenton, I finally found the medicine-" He was caught off as he saw half of Fentons leg was through the window. "Oh, Hi Omega, I was just stretching, yea." "With half of your leg dangling out the window?" He nodded. Omega let out a sigh, "Fenton, you are a terrible lair." Fenton pulled his leg out of the window, he walked to his bed and fell face first into his bed. Omega let out a little chuckle.

Fenton lifted his head, showing that he has black bags under his eyes. "Don't give me that look, you mom told you to rest today and I promised her I would take care of you." Omega said has walked over to his bedside and checked Fentons temperature, his scanners told him that his fever was 99.5F. He went and got the medicine poured to the right amount while Fenton started to take off his tie and shirt. He quickly fetched a shirt from his drawers. Yea sure him and Omega have been together for about 4 months, but they didn't get to that phase yet. 

He waited until Omega was done fixing his pillows before getting into bed. Once his body hit the soft mattress, he relaxed and yawned. "Ok, this says it may cause drowsiness." He handed the small cup to Fenton, he gulped the bittersweet syrup. He shook his head and grabbed his bottle of water to wash the bitter taste that stayed in his mouth. He set it on the nightstand and got comfortable in his blanket. "I'll be in the living room if you need me, ok." Omega got up and felt something grab his hand. Fenton spoke up, but it was quiet. "Can you.......lay here....besides me?" his eyes were fluttering open, he was waiting for a response before interrupting.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I was just asking- you know what just forget I asked-" "Alright." Fenton looked up to Omega as he held onto his hand. "Are you going to scoot over or do I have to lay on the other side." Fenton quickly scooted over, (he almost fell out of bed), Omega crawled into his bed, Fenton hesitantly scooted closer to Omega before being pulled into his embrace. The blanket barely cover Omega but it didn't seemed to bother him. Fenton smiled as he slowly went to sleep, he mumbled out a "thank you" and a "love you". 

Fenton doesn't know if it was a dream or not, but he heard a "Love you too." It didn't matter, all that matters was this moment. 

Maybe he should get sick more often.


End file.
